(Un)Safe Word
by Hadronix
Summary: The very fact Corrin chose to stand alone was hard enough, but when Azura told them they couldn't share the details of... that place, it made everything that much harder. He worries for Corrin, she's not a fan of lying and to help keep her from accidentally mentioning the... place, there were a few rules for Corrin and Azura. There's a very good reason why they don't drink alcohol.


Jakob's keen eyes observe this 'Astral Realm' Lady Corrin took him and Lady Azura to, it is a rather strange place. And to think Lilith was never human? Were he any other Butler, he might call insanity, a trick of the mind. But, he vowed to serve Corrin through it all, no matter what may be running through her head, like abandoning both Nohr and Hoshido to fight off a threat Lady Azura told them to **never** speak of. He trusts Lady Corrin though, he knows she'll pull through somehow.

Taking out yet another clean cloth, he wipes down the kitchen tables, work won't get done by idly thinking, dinner is soon and he needs to prep the chicken. From the chickens that literally pop out of nowhere outside the west wall… and only the west wall, as cows dot the southern gates, a giant pond with several varieties of fish dominate the east side, and finally boars graze the fields to the north.

Completely absurd.

* * *

He knew she would pull through, Jakob smiles as yet another half-dozen combination of Hoshidans and Nohrians fill the Astral Realms. He is infinitely thankful for Lady Lilith, otherwise he would not have the slightest clue on how to feed all of these people. No matter how many people they add, the packs of animals never diminish, since they do come out of nowhere after all. There always seem to be more room for another house… a house, not a tent, but an actual house.

"Need a hand?" Lady Sakura's retainer, Subaki, pokes his head into the kitchen, "Lady Corrin said you are overdue for a break."

"A break? Absurd." Jakob waves him off, "I would be worried if I tire out from cooking a simple meal."

"There's nothing simple about feeding over forty people, mister!" Lady Elise walks in like she owns the kitchen, "C'mon, let us give you a hand."

"I couldn't possibly ask royalty to do such a laborious task."

"Well, too bad, you aren't asking and I'm not waiting for you to change your mind." With endless energy, she bounds up to a counter, "Seasoned pork?"

Giving in to the Nohrian ball of sunshine he nods, "Yes, Lady Elise. Do you know the recipe?"

"Pfft, of course." She giggles, "I'm not called the Brightest Chef for nothing, you know!"

"...Lady Elise, no one has ever referred to you as such."

"They will after this meal!" She looks over her shoulder, "Hey! What are you doing still standing there, Subaki? Come on in, I need your height!"

He chuckles, "Of course, Lady Elise." Jakob smiles at the display, only Lady Corrin could bring the Hoshidans and Nohrians together like this.

* * *

Jakob knew many would be joining them, but he hadn't fathomed there would be **this** many. Every Royal and their retainers, assorted soldiers from both Nohr and Hoshido… **and** several dozen children who grew up in the Deeprealms. There has to be at least sixty people here! Unfortunately, the large variety of people meant personalities would clash, not everyone liked to do the same thing, after all. Namely after a battle.

Lady Corrin expressed concern, primarily after said battle moments, a number of them preferred to open a bottle of alcohol and drink some of the night away. Even more specifically, she feared if she drunk some her lips might loosen and a certain… word might slip out. Azura shares the same concern. So, being the outstanding Butler he is, Jakob has taken to making sure their beverages lack the intoxicating liquid. He has been on the receiving end of strange looks, considering he usually takes a sip before wiping the area his mouth touched, then handing it to Lady Corrin or Lady Azura, but it's something he is willing to endure. **That** word must not be spoken.

Of course, that self-given task became incredibly daunting when there are simply so many people, so many offering drinks, it simply came to a point where he couldn't keep up. Felicia was, unfortunately, not of much help, her already clumsy nature became outright disastrous if she becomes so much as tipsy. Flora is a boon, but two people can only handle so many sips before they give in…

And those two are facing off against nearly seventy people. As a precaution, Corrin and Azura would leave early once Jakob and Flora couldn't take it. Just a few more weeks and the time will come to jump. Then, according to Lady Azura, they can speak of **those** things to their heart's content.

* * *

Jakob is always willing to do whatever it takes to be at Corrin's side, but there are some areas that are off limits. He strays away when she dips in the Hot Springs, but he does make sure to leave a fresh towel just for her. The other, and honestly more annoying, is when she brings her… friend over. Corrin having guests to her personal home is no secret, she is known to bond, she likes talking, sharing problems, but he can stand by her during those times.

No, it's when the object of her affections drops by when he has to stand outside. At least that man isn't Niles, Jakob simply cannot stand the Sniper's vulgar tongue and his insistence on pestering others. Lady Corrin is more refined than that, but at the same time, he isn't sure what she sees in the Kitsune, Kaden. Still, as long as she is happy, then he can deal with it. A wave of laughter exits her personal home, a mix of Lady Corrin's and Kaden's. She is, without a doubt, happiest with him.

* * *

Only a few days left, a few more days and they can finally reveal it all, he had not realized how much pressure it has built on him until now. The secrets, the lies… the ungodly amount of beverages he had to consume, no man should have to down so many different drinks, since a lot of them clashed. As usual, the sounds of laughter and glasses clinking fill the air, nearly everyone is here. And once more, Lady Corrin and Lady Azura have taken the night early, their respective lovers with them, Jakob stands faithfully by her personal home. His eyes scan the army, Nohr and Hoshido have never been closer, it seems like a dream come true.

Lady Corrin's dream, peace has been obtained, that **place** will have to bear the combined strength of Nohr and Hoshido. They will win, he knows this for a fact.

* * *

The morning air felt chillier than normal, a sleepy-eyed Corrin exits her house, and Jakob is there, her cup of coffee brewed the exact second she left. Schedules are a wonderful thing to have. "Tha… Thank you, Jakob." She lets out an undignified yawn.

"Always at your service, Lady Corrin." His body fills with pride, "Does Kaden desire anything? Or perhaps you need something else?"

Despite her half-sleep state, she giggles, "Another brush for him, I think. He said something about the bristles wearing out."

He nods, "I will fetch one as soon as I am able. Will there be any other tasks?"

"No thank you, Jakob." Her smile lights up the sky, before her eyes turn skyward, "So close. I'm so happy we can do that… thing soon."

The Butler would have responded, but a large commotion echoes from the Realm's center, he turns to see a large crowd, "My word, what is going on?" And where did this sudden chill come from?

"That's… Azura's house." That realization woke her up faster than any coffee could, "Jakob!" She jumped off the balcony, dropping the cup in the process, it was only through years of intense training that he caught the cup without it spilling, before placing it on a tray. He follows the second he is confident it won't fall.

"Corrin?" One by one, the people in the crowd turn towards her, Jakob notes the looks of concern.

"What's going on?" She asks, everyone immediately hushes.

"My parents won't open the door." Azura's son, Shigure states, "I… might have gotten too loud with my attempts to open it."

"'Might'? Shigure, you banged on the door." Ryoma states.

"If we weren't in this strange realm, I'd have thought we were under attack." Hana adds.

"Shigure…" Corrin approaches the man, "Hey, give him some space." She turns towards everyone else, then notions Jakob closer. "What happened?"

"...I fear the worst." He simply states.

"Arthur would never…" Corrin stops herself, "Lilith? Lilith!"

At her word, the tiny dragon floats to her. "It's too early for breakfast." Even now, the once-human Maid is half-asleep.

"I'm sorry, but could you unlock this door for me?" She gestures towards the door in question.

"Mmm, of course." Lilith is the literal key to this realm, but it takes a toll on her. As the army grew, she sleeps more, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry for waking you up like that. I'll be sure to double your food for today." Corrin smiles. The dragon simply hums and floats back off, "Azura? Arthur?" She knocks one more time, "I need to talk to you." When she receives no response, she opens the door, Jakob close behind, Shigure refuses to budge. "Hello?"

"Lady Azura? Sir Arthur?" Jakob tries, the pit in his stomach growing. "Are you awake?" He knocks on the door that leads to the bedroom. "Are you decent, at the very least?" Still no response. Sharing a look with Corrin, he opens it.

Arthur looks petrified, he stands by the bed, not a single piece of clothing on him, but he doesn't seem to care. His gaze is locked on the bed, entranced by something neither Jakob or Corrin can see. "Arthur!" Corrin harshly whispers.

Her words snap him out of his trance, "L-Lady Corrin!" He now notices his offending nudity and grabs part of the blanket, but he trips and it ends up around his head, leaving his lower half still exposed.

"Gods…" Corrin sighs and helps the unlucky hero to put the makeshift clothing on, "Now, why weren't you answering anyone's calls?"

"I…" His gaze locks on the bed again, "L-Lady Azura and I were… sharing the bed." Jakob internally sighs, he could assume that much, "When I woke up, she wasn't there, I had thought she just, you know, was in the bathroom, so I waited. After a few minutes, I thought maybe she went out for…"

"Arthur, please get to the point." Corrin's patience is running thin. He points at the bed, his words seem to fail him.

Sighing, Jakob goes to the bed, "This would be easier if you just… spoke." He stops when he removes the first layer of covers, "Azura's nightgown?"

"Her amulet?" Jakob's face paled, "What did you do!" Corrin rounds on the hero.

"I… I didn't do anything!" He backs away, "I told you, I just woke up and she wasn't there!"

With his keen eyes, Jakob notices the shape of something concerning, "You two were drinking?" Jakob stoops down and sure enough, a bottle of ale. Arthur nods and with it, Azura's fate became clear as day. **That** word must have slipped out.

"...We should get ready." Corrin's voice turns empty as she grabs the amulet. "Shigure will want this."

"What happened?" Arthur asks.

Corrin has already left, "You'll know in a few days." Jakob replies for her, "Have a good day, sir." He too, turns and leaves. They just had two more days, this could have been avoided…

Perhaps he should have asked Flora to watch over Lady Azura instead of helping him with Corrin.


End file.
